


Entropie-positiv

by Lokuro



Series: 120_minuten Challenges [1]
Category: Original Work, Science Fiction - Fandom
Genre: Dreams, Entropy, Gen, Science Fiction
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokuro/pseuds/Lokuro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Space Opera is back! Eine Kinder- und Jugendgeschichte. Nur ohne Happy End.</p><p>Team: Van Gogh (c)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entropie-positiv

Sie wollte schon immer Pilot werden.  
Wie die anderen 80 Prozent ihres Jahrgangs auch; wohlgemerkt, die besseren 80 Prozent.  
In der Einschätzung lag keine falsche Bescheidenheit: Die klare Computerstimme, programmiert um möglichst freundlich und aufmunternd zu klingen, las gerade die Prüfungsergebnisse vor und würde von Sekunde zu Sekunde das harsche Urteil bestätigen. Im Grunde war die Abschiedszeremonie ein überholtes Ritual, aber die Ältesten bestanden darauf, es feierlich zu halten.

Sie wartete, eingereiht zwischen den anderen, die Augen halb geschlossenen, die blassen Lippen fest zusammen gepresst. Sie träumte.

Eigentlich sollte es sie überhaupt nicht geben – ihre Eltern hatten bereits ein Quotenkind, ihren Bruder, einen talentierten γ-Physikstudenten. Manchmal wünschte sie ihm Tod und Verderben, dann wiederum war sie stolz und glücklich ihn zu kennen. Doch der formlose Antrag ihrer Eltern auf die Erweiterung der Familieneinheit um ein zweites Teilchen wurde bewilligt. Ein reiches Konto und ein ebenso reiches genetisches Erbe hatten die Entscheidung der Kommission gewiss nicht beeinflusst. Doch Zufall und Statistik lassen sich nicht beeindrucken: Das zweite Kind wurde für die gewagten Investoren zu einer bitteren Enttäuschung.

„Ein großes Entropiepotential“, wurde allerdings bei einer der Routineuntersuchungen gesagt. Was der Arzt wohl gemeint hatte: Dass sie zu viel Unordnung produzierte? Dass der Informationsmangel in ihrem Kopf erschreckend groß war?

Doch dann, ihr Name, ihre Nummer, ihr … ihr Zielort!

Die strenge Linie der Absolventen erster Dekade wurde mit einem jähen Aufschrei und – als wäre es noch nicht genug der Blamage – einem misslungenen Luftsprung durchgebrochen. Auf einmal schien die Computerstimme tatsächlich wohlgesonnen zu klingen, auf einmal hatten ihre Eltern doch recht darin getan, ihr dieses Leben zu gönnen. Stolz. Ja, stolz sollten sie sein, dass ihre Tochter nicht länger als eine der schlechtesten Schülerin von der Akademie weggehen musste. Oh nein, man hatte sie auserwählt um in einem Forschungsteam mitzuwirken. Noch vor dem offiziellen Ende ihrer Spezialausbildung würde sie zu einem Orion-veränderlichen Stern der 'In a'-Klasse fliegen!

Sie fragte nicht nach, welche Aufgabe ihr auf dem Schiff zukommen sollte; sie wunderte sich nicht, was ein Halbwüchsiges Kind auf interplanetarischen Flügen zu suchen hätte – man munkelte ohnehin der Triebstoff wäre zu teuer geworden und das ganze Projekt sollte bald geschlossen werden.

Ab diesem Tag überschlugen sich die Ereignisse.

Als sie am Abflugtag von der Familie zum Schiff begleitet wurde und der matt schimmernde Hauptdurchgang sich vor ihr wie die Zunge eines Reptils entrollte, kroch ihr unter den engen Overall ein wohliger Schauer. Die Vorahnung eines Abenteuers. Vielleicht glich der Gang aber auch eher einer Schlange – es soll früher so große Anakondas gegeben haben, die ein Schiff wie dieses hätten mühelos verschlingen können. Aber noch war der Gang Menschenleer, kein Empfangskomitee, nur die ausdruckslose Deckenbeleuchtung und ein Minimum an Apparatur, als hätten die verantwortlichen Designer Indifferenz zur höchsten Tugend erklärt. Doch da, endlich, das Cockpit, rund und ohne Fenster. Und ein Kapitän. In dem spärlichen, nebulös-blauen Computerwiderschein erschien er nicht viel lebendiger als die komplizierte Anlage, über die er sich beugte. Sein Blick streifte sie, als wäre der Neuankömmling ein weiterer Einrichtungsgegenstand in dieser Szenerie und eine schlanke Frau im weißen Kittel kam lächelnd auf sie zu. Die Frau hatte kalte, tote Augen und eine wunderbare Stimme, die so sanft klang, dass ihr altes Schulcomputer sich vor Neid aufgehängt hätte.

Schon wieder die medizinische Abteilung. Um die unangenehmen Empfindungen während des Abhebens zu minimieren, wurde ihr ein Glas süßlichen Getränks geboten; die Müdigkeit stieß mit an und umarmte das Mädchen anschließend liebevoll. Wie eine Decke, flauschig und weich, mit kleinen bunten Raumschiffen und goldenen Kometenschweifen verziert. Als Kind hatte sie diese Decke geliebt und sah den vertrauten Stoff jetzt noch so deutlich vor Augen. Ebenso wie die anderen Bilder, die sich anfingen in wilden Scharren in ihrem Kopf zu drängeln, aufgedunsen, farbenprächtig und ungewohnt realistisch. Gedanken, Gedanken fühlten sich lebendiger an als ihr Körper. Der Traum verwandelte sich in eine Trance, die Trance glitt in einen unruhigen Schlaf über, in einen Schlaf, der kein Ende zu nehmen schien.

Das Mädchen erschlaffte und die gierigen Kabeln, die sich an ihre Schläfen schmiegten, erwachten zum Leben. Die Bilder verblassten, wurden von den unersättlichen Drahtschlingen aufgesaugt und in digitalen Format umgewandelt. Zwei Punkte blinkten schwach, einmal grün und einmal gelb – der Auflagevorgang lief, in knapp zwei Stunden würde der Speicher voll genug sein, um den interplanetaren Sprung zu starten. Dann musste sich genug Fantasie aufstaut haben, um das Unmögliche möglich zu machen.

 

„Mein Kapitän?“, ein flüchtiger Blick über die Schulter und ein kurzes Nicken. Die Frau im weißen Kittel trug unter dem hellen Baumwollstoff den gleichen hautengen Overall – manche Klischees änderten sich nie.  
„Die Batterien werden immer jünger.“  
Das Gesicht des Kapitäns, eine wie aus leuchtendem Marmor gemeißelte Maske, mehr tot als lebendig, zeigte einen schwachen Anflug von Ungeduld.  
„Reden Sie keinen Unsinn, Clare 74, die Altersschwankungen sind statistisch bedingt.“  
Er glaubte nicht an seine Worte. Eigentlich glaubte er überhaupt an nichts mehr.  
„Früher hat es gereicht, einen von der Besatzung für zwei-drei Stunden anzuschließen und keiner ist dabei zu Tode gekommen. Heute überlebt keiner der Kinder... und es werden immer weniger. Was sollen wir machen, wenn es keine Entropie-positiven mehr gibt?“  
„Wenn ich ein Träumer wäre, könnte ich die Frage vielleicht beantworten.“


End file.
